


Decorating Mishap

by IAmMelonlord



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMelonlord/pseuds/IAmMelonlord
Summary: Fairshawlidays Day 3! Decorating/ Mishap. In this case both!Mathias is stuck with magic mistletoe over his head all day.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Decorating Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Indulgent fluffy shenanigans ahead!

There stood Mathias Shaw, Spymaster of the Alliance, arms folded, eyebrow raised, and with a big sprig of ribboned mistletoe floating in a magic cloud of glitter just over his head.

"Uhh Mathias I swear this isn't what I wanted."

"And what exactly were you hoping for?"

"It was just supposed to float above us so, yknow, so I had an excuse to smooch my sweetheart. That's sweet, right?" Flynn laughed nervously.

"I'm not sure why you couldn't just find normal mistletoe, but yes, sweet, silly but sweet. You've never really needed an excuse before, love."

"Yeah well I don't need be giving other people excuses either this fricken piece of garbage I-" Flynn grumbled.

"Yes because I'm such a desirable person, everyone is just waiting for an excuse to kiss me." Shaw rolled his eyes

"First of all, you're amazing and If people aren't head over heels for you they have horrible judgement, secondly are you telling me no one tried anything? Not a one? You've been all over the place since this morning."

"Oh, aha, well actually...."

\- < ~flashback~ > -

"Well looky who's getting in the holiday spirit!" 

"Hello Kelsey. It is a... mistake made by Captain Fairwind, I assure you."

"Awww I knew he'd be good for you sir, now get down here! I can't reach!" She started tugging at Mathias' arm, standing on her tip toes.

"No, damnit Steelspark! I don't have time for this! Get ahold of yourself agent!"

"Ahaha! Fine fine, I know it's a busy day for you, what poor timing for the extra decoration! Can I just come with you to watch at least?"

"Honestly I doubt it matters what I say, you're one of my best agents I'm too busy and tired to stop you..."

< ~ un-flashback. ~ >

"Ahaha! I knew I liked her! She's forgiven. Also I'm actually touched she supports us."

"Sap."

Flynn grinned sweetly

"Yeah."

Mathias responded with a little smile and a kiss to Flynn's cheek.

"That's not all though."

\- < ~flashback~ > -

Mathias marched from the Mage Quarter towards the Keep in his usual, familiar fashion. He'd hoped the fact that he had enough loyal informants through the city meant that there'd be enough people ignoring him that he could get his message to the king and get back to Boralus smoothly. 

He really should have known better.

Ignoring the whoops and catcalls from citizens he did get to the Keep at a fair pace, only to be stopped in the entry.

"Master Shaw! Good to see you've made it back, message for the young King I assume? Or are you on some sort of kissing quest? A quest to-"

"Shut it Genn."

"How does your love take to this quest hm? I didn't take him for the type to be comfortable with this, he can seem rather... possessive. Lovingly of course. Almost gross really, so-"

"I said. Shut. It." His glare held more malice than propriety typically let him show. He knew when a level head was crucial, and this was not one of those times.

"It was an accident and I've been assured it'll disappear by days end, however my work couldn't wait that long, much like the message for Anduin, so if you don't mind-"

Genn chuckled and put a large hand on Shaw's shoulder.

"Of course of course, but, you know we Gilneans are strong on tradition, can't just let you go." He then proceeded to lean down and lick a big stripe up the side of the Spymaster's face. Before he could face reprecussions he jovially said "Good luck Shaw!" And walked off.

< ~ un-flashback. ~ >

"Are you serious?? You're not pulling my leg babe? A King?? A King slobbered on you today??" Flynn reached up and put a hand on either of Mathias' cheeks.

"You washed right? Oh man that is hilarious!!"

"Uh huh. Delightful. How fun." His deadpan belying the amusement he felt.

"A kiss from a King! How can that be topped!"

"Well, funny you say..." 

\- < ~flashback~ > -

"Ah hello Mathias!"

"Your Majesty, I apologize for my lateness. And ah, accessory. Flynn."

"Say no more. I'm sure you have important business if it meant being out and about with an offer like that hanging over you. Quite literally it would seem."

The young King hid his amusement enough that Mathias was appreciative. Not that he could really say much this time. Right? Probably.

"Yes well..." Mathias was actually able to forget his predicament, standing in the War Room conveying his message to Anduin, who was nothing less than his usual respectful self. He was grateful there was someone who realized there were still bigger things to worry about than kissing jokes. 

He must have let his guard down. After the debrief, while the two caught up socially, Mathias found himself chucking at something the King said, and in the few moments when his eyes were closed he felt a kiss on his cheek.

"Anduin!" Said King's laugh rang through the air.

"I got you! Aha! I surprised you yet Spymaster! Yes!!"

"I.... yeah. You sure did." A part of him wanted to chastise but he was honestly shocked, and he knew Anduin didn't get many chances to act his age. He was glad to provide one, honestly. 

"You have to let me finish though! It's tradition! Priest tradition!" And he gave a little kiss on Mathias' other cheek, forehead, and finally nose. 

"Priest tradition? Really?" 

"Yep. Probably pirate tradition too, you should ask Flynn. Over dinner."

"Are you hitting on me for Flynn? You know we're already together." Anduin sighed wistfully.

"Of course, I just like seeing you two so happy."

"Thank you?"

"No, thank YOU."

"Okay I'm leaving now." Anduins laugh once again filled the air.

< ~ un-flashback. ~ >

Flynn's face was fully red and he had to keep wiping away tears as he tried to stop laughing long enough to catch his breath.

"Does this count as one of your Christmas gifts then?" Flynn ignored the question but evened his breathing and his posture. 

"You know," he said with a sly grin, "His Majesty was right, it's tradition. He forgot the best part though."

And with that Flynn leaned in and gave Mathias a slow, sweet kiss on the lips. The final one of this fiasco.

**Author's Note:**

> Or the next kiss was. Or the next one. Or the next. Or the one after that.
> 
> I hope the ooc wasn't too bad and the shenanigans were worth it! Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. Kelsey did follow him, with a S.E.L.F.I.E camera, and put the pictures into an album that she gave Flynn for Winter Veil.


End file.
